Pheno Fun Pack (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Pheno Fun Pack is a Fun Pack in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. LEGO.com Description A duck ambulated up to a lemonade stand And he verbally expressed to the man, running the stand "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The man verbalized "No we just sell lemonade. But it’s cold And it's fresh And it’s all home-made. Can I get you Glass?" The duck verbally expressed, “I’ll pass”. Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum ba-bada-dum) When the duck ambulated up to the lemonade stand And he verbalized to the man running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The man verbally expressed, "No, like I verbally expressed yesterday We just sell lemonade OK? Why not give it a endeavor?" The duck verbalized, "Goodbye."good day Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum) When the duck ambulated up to the lemonade stand And he verbalized to the man running the stand, "Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The man verbalized, Look, this is senescent. I mean, lemonade’s all we’ve ever sold. Why not give it a go?" The duck verbalized, “How 'bout, no.” Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum) When the duck ambulated up to the lemonade stand And he verbally expressed to the man running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The man verbalized, "THAT’S IT! If you don’t stay away, duck, I’ll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck So don’t get to close!" The duck verbally expressed, "Adios." Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum) When the duck ambulated up to the lemonade stand And he verbally expressed to the man that was running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?" "What" "Got any glue?" "No, why would I– oh!" And one more question for you; "Got any grapes?" (Bum bum bum, bum bum bum) And the man just ceased. Then he commenced to smile. He commenced to laugh. He laughed for a while. He verbally expressed, “Come on duck, let’s walk to the store. I’ll buy you some grapes So you won’t have to ask anymore.” So they ambulated to the store And the man bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck verbally expressed, “Hmmm..No thanks. But you ken what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you cerebrate this store Do you cerebrate this store Do you cerebrate this store has any lemonade?” Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) Trivia * The LEGO.com Description was hijacked. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Sets Category:Custom sets by Trigger Happy the Gremlin